


【伯爵咕哒】IRONY-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 2





	【伯爵咕哒】IRONY-白茶狗凍

【伯爵咕哒】IRONY-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【伯爵咕哒】IRONY](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_111e535a)

*我流补魔  
  
  
  
门响了，两下。我突然站了起来，条件反射，我想起巴普洛夫那条流着口水的狗。  
看起来太傻了，我又慌慌张张地坐下。   
“请进。” 我的声音听起来就像女子学校的宿管，一个五十岁干巴的老太婆，拿着鸡毛掸子把女孩们赶上午睡的硬板床。   
我不希望别人从我的声音里听出些什么，虽然我可以解释是我太虚弱了，不过不知道会不会有人相信。  
在这种事情上，人们往往都不愿显得胆怯，不仅如此，他们还会装作若无其事、轻车熟路。   
我没办法做出那样的伪装，我连保持正常状态都觉得非常艰难。  
这完全是我自找的，我不应该向他求助。他无疑会大笑着讥讽我，“你真是做出了一个明智的选择”。   
  
他敲了门，却没有立刻进来，也许他是给我留些时间，好让我将嗓子里那个老太婆驱逐出去。   
过了一会儿，门开了。他站在门边，看了我一眼，又四处打量了一下，然后才踏进房间，将门关上。   
“咔哒。”   
我的心脏也咔哒地惊跳了一下。他将门反锁上了。   
“你还好吗？”他看起来漫不经心，我不知道他是不是装出来的。   
“比之前要好些。”我随口作答，其实我根本不知道自己在说些什么。我在想他是哪根筋搭错了，竟然什么也不说，甚至连嘴角惯常的嘲讽也消失不见，面无表情地看着我。  
“你要喝酒吗？”   
他正好走到桌旁，桌上放着玛修刚刚端来的两个杯子，她满脸通红地说也许会有帮助。   
他拿起杯子闻了一下，好像我会给他下毒似的。   
“这只是汽水。”  
“......是吗……我以为是酒。”   
玛修是不会让我喝酒的，我的脑子已经不好使了。   
“你最好把它喝了。” 这纯粹是医生说的话。他拿着杯子向我走了过来，我又条件反射地站了起来，他有些意外地看着我。   
他靠的太近了，我要收起下巴才能看到他拿在手中的玻璃杯。我接了过来，杯壁冰凉凉的，连带着他的指尖也是冰凉凉的。  
里面果真不是酒。   
如果是酒我会闻见酒味，可是没有，有其他的气味。我将视线稍稍从玻璃杯沿上移开，他的衬衫领口大开着，扣子只扣到一半，苍白的胸口上浮现出青色的血脉，还有微微闪烁的水渍。 也许是肥皂的气味，说不上好闻不好闻。他的头发也湿漉漉的，几根发丝黏在脖子上。我以为他的白发只会显出死灰的色彩，凑近看却有别种的光泽，像是白猫柔滑的皮毛。他突出的喉结滚动了一下，我移开视线，我想他用的洗发水应该挺不错的。  
我把杯子举到嘴边又放下。   
“你不喝吗？”  
“我不需要。”   
好吧。我一口将杯子喝干，味道没有什么改变，我有些怀疑里面是不是有玛修的保证。  
他等着接过我水中的空杯，放到桌子上。   
“如果你不愿意，可以不来。”   
他回过头来看我，“你都把这杯东西喝干净了，现在才说这种话吗？”   
他说的好像是我设下了一个圈套。   
“何况我也没有不愿意。”  
他返身再次向我走来，脸上头一次露出我所预料的嘲讽。  
  
  
  
  
我从来搞不清楚他在想什么。在他从书中显现为现实之后，不过也许在他还是书里的文字时，我就已经难以了解他的所知，畅销作家们总擅长悬念与隐秘的把戏。  
我想他多少还是不情愿，尽管嘴上挂着好听的说辞。看着他木雕面具般的脸孔，我实在觉得太过滑稽。  
“你不应该说些什么活跃一下气氛？”  
我下意识地屈起膝盖抵住他的腹部，他或许没想到我会有这样的抗拒，于是慢慢直起身体居高临下地望着我。  
“你以为这是在表演什么节目吗。”  
我大概应该庆幸他还正常，那套问句回答问句的恼人的说法方式照常运转。  
“我只是觉得有些尴尬。”  
我语气不善地说，他竟然笑了起来。  
“很快你就不会觉得尴尬了。”   
我一时呆住，片刻才发觉他或许说的是个下流段子，又或许这就是他对“活跃气氛”的提议的回应。我感觉耳朵有点发烫，于是蜷起腿坐了起来，他也许觉得我无趣极了。   
看到我的反应，他也盘起腿坐下，抱着双臂不悦地看着我。   
我盯着被面，这是一床洁净纯白的羽绒被，被面上什么都没有，如果有什么花纹的话，我还能做一些打发时间的联想，可是这里只有空白。   
我听见他笑了一声，那不是什么温和的笑声。   
“这是你的职责和义务，你只要想着这个可以了。不渡过这个难关，要谁去拯救世界呢？”  
他真烦人，我当然知道，我当然比他要清楚。算是我自作自受。事情不是一瞬陷入这种境地的，如果我们没有在上一场、或是再上一场战斗中枯耗太久，也许我的魔力还能支持一段时间，足够在几天内恢复，不需要这样暴力又仓促的手段。  
“我知道。”  
我气冲冲地回答他，抬头看他的一瞬间，却在他脸上捕捉到些微愤怒的神色。他有什么好生气的。没错了，他一定本来就是不愿意的。   
“我没有命令你来。”  
“我没有说我不愿意。”  
“那你就别摆出一张我要强奸你的表情。”  
他大概没想到我会这么说，呆滞了片刻之后突然抱着肚子大笑起来。   
“笑什么！”  
我随手拿起枕头扔向他的脸，却被他轻巧地接住了。  
“我想你终于说了一句像你的话。”  
我现在就想一把火烧光天底下所有的  
《基督山恩仇录》，捏着大仲马的领子让他把所有的灰烬一勺不落地全部吞回去。  
他终于笑够了，抱着枕头安静下来，安静地甚至有些可怕。  
“也许你很生气，但是如果要换别人来做这件事，我不会同意的。”  
“我想别人不会像你这样变幻莫测。”  
而且这件事也不是你同意不同意就说了算的。  
“也许吧。”他这时却看向了什么都没有的被面，“但我更合适。”  
他除了更适合惹人生气就再没有别的了。 我却没有这么反驳他。我强迫自己冷静下来，毕竟正如他所说的，这是我的职责与义务，不是闹脾气的时候。更何况我也不可能拜托其他人。  
“反正只有这一个办法，”我不想看他，“我可以等美狄亚的药生效。”  
他又笑了两声。   
“又怎么了。”  
“那只是汽水，我告诉过你了。”  
“药物对你的身体有害，他们不会冒这个险。”   
我一时语塞。  
“虽然她叮嘱我不要告诉你这件事，我想他们原本希望给你些心理上的效用。”   
“......你真讨人厌。”  
他没有反驳，只是丢开了枕头，慢条斯理地解开衬衫的扣子。   
他的皮肤比被单还要白，并且是那种不健康的，纸的苍白。青色的静脉浮现在他的手臂上，就像是细密的蛛网。他倒是很像蜘蛛这种生物，在你所不知的地方织上一张网，回过神来已经被紧紧粘住，然后他靠过来吐出细却柔韧的丝，一圈一圈、一圈一圈把你完全裹起来，不留一丁点逃脱的缝隙。  
我转过头不再看他，现在我没有任何指望了。要说恐惧，倒也不是这样，比这危险的境况我已陷入多次， 性命贴着刀尖的时刻也有不少。我熟悉恐惧，所以我知道不是。   
时间不够我去探求它的真相，我不能再退避了。   
他迟迟没有动作，像是在等我。   
“我知道了。”我回答他。   
  
  
  
“我希望你不要想别的，这倒是真的。”他的语气显得柔和了一些，或许只是因为他贴在我的耳边说话，声音压得很低，喉头震动的嗡鸣给人以温厚的触感。   
“只想着职责和义务？可是我认为这会败人胃口。”  
“我不会败你的胃口。”温热潮湿的气息粘上我的耳畔。  
可是他一旦这样说了，就意味着在职责与义务之外有别的东西可想，不是吗？潘多拉的盒子盖得越严密越是激起好奇。   
“你知道我是什么。”  
一个名字在我的嘴边打转，但是我没有令它脱口，这个名字一向令他不快。可是我不想说出那个指称，那会让我不快。   
但是他不同我对峙。  
“Avenger，不是埃德蒙·唐泰斯，甚至也不是基督山伯爵，只是Avenger。”  
他说过好多次，我听了好多遍。有什么必要，在这里他又重复。他真不会看气氛。  
“在我身上你无所寻求。”  
他的面庞陷入我的影子里，琥珀色的眼睛变得幽暗，我不由得抓紧他的手臂。  
我没有寻求什么。可是那不是允许人说谎的眼神，所以我什么都没说。   
  
  
  
他的手很冰，就像是监狱中那些铁铸的镣铐。但其实我不是很能分辨，冰与火给人的感受往往是相同的，我想起幼时将裸露的双手埋进雪里，然后就感到火焰燎过的灼热。  
他说我不会觉得尴尬，他说他会更适合，他说他不会败人胃口。他全然是正确，他对自己不会没有把握，他布下的那些缜密的计划，无不成功。   
他让我不要再想其他，恐怕这也是他的圈套。他是引诱我，去想，去寻求。   
可是我能想到什么？我想起梅尔塞苔丝，想起海黛，那些女人们，她们是......可她们都是虚假的，是只在书页文字里存在的幻影。可是难道我就更真实，对他而言，比那些文字的幻影更真实？   
而他又是什么呢？不是埃德蒙，也不是那位完成复仇的伯爵，那他是什么？他或许就是他的敲门声，清脆又短促的两下，将开始就结束，一个空白的顷刻。  
说不定他是好意，让我不要去想别的事情。他难道会担心我的痛苦吗，他是使人痛苦的源头，对这一点他比谁都了解。  
他翻转我的身体，内里暴露，外表消隐。那些我所不知，他却了熟于心的领域。这不公平。我紧紧咬着嘴唇，在尝到血味之前被他分开。  
“如果你真的想喝血的话也应该喝我的。”  
他说的对，英灵身体中的所有都是魔力的结晶。那是我所需要的。我只需要他的血，他的唾液，他的（）液。对魔术师而言，行为本身没有更多的意义，他们只需要那些魔力，甚至更顺带些快乐。他们不再需要别的东西，我不再需要别的东西。可是我不是魔术师。   
那种难以辨明是严寒还是灼热的事物挤压着我，我不觉得疼痛，但是那却比疼痛更难以言表。我感觉难以呼吸，他搂的我太紧了。我说过他是蜘蛛，我已经无所逃遁，于是他就开始进食。   
“埃德蒙...”  
我难以忍耐，于是叫出他的名字，我需要他回答我，我需要嵌在我身体里的不是一个碎片与残影。  
可是他不遂人愿。我真讨厌他。  
  
我醒过来的时候，并不知道我是醒着的，或者说我不知道我是何时睡过去的。我不知道他为什么还在这里，泰然自若的躺在我旁边，支着脑袋看着我。   
“你怎么还在这儿。”我不耐烦地说，却被自己口中漏出的声音吓到。   
“你还好吗？”  
“我好的很。”我翻过身背对着他，我想起来我是晕过去了。   
“可是你一直在哭。”   
“我不知道，可能因为太刺激了。”我尽可能冷淡地回答。   
他半天没有说话，我甚至以为他走了。  
“我可以在这里吗？”  
真是稀奇，我没听过他用这样的语气征询过谁。  
我没有回答他，装作睡熟的样子。   
“咔哒”一声，眼皮内的红光暗了下去，背后贴上来一个温热的物体。他的手臂绕过我，将我搂近他的胸前。   
我真讨厌他。  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
2017/09/11  


  
热度 209  
评论 3

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[伯爵咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%AF%E7%88%B5%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[岩窟王](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B2%A9%E7%AA%9F%E7%8E%8B)

[咕哒子](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%92%95%E5%93%92%E5%AD%90)

[エドぐだ](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E3%82%A8%E3%83%89%E3%81%90%E3%81%A0)

  


  


评论(3)

热度(209)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://s0955033133.lofter.com/) [御凡](https://s0955033133.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) [黄昏以朝](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://annaoo899.lofter.com/) [AnnaO_o](https://annaoo899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://edibach.lofter.com/) [破墨白唐.](https://edibach.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://kaiteer.lofter.com/) [高低冥迷](https://kaiteer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://troublers.lofter.com/) [烦人s](https://troublers.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shiofalzone.lofter.com/) [ShioFalzone](https://shiofalzone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gy0523shiver.lofter.com/) [蜜桃芭菲](https://gy0523shiver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://jiutiaojinli.lofter.com/) [九条锦鲤](https://jiutiaojinli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hermioneeeeeee.lofter.com/) [hermioneeeeeee](https://hermioneeeeeee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xiwangxiejiao.lofter.com/) [下熙](https://xiwangxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kejixueayang111.lofter.com/) [好种胡麻](https://kejixueayang111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://gaokaokuaiche.lofter.com/) [高考快车](https://gaokaokuaiche.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://chuguoyuzheng259.lofter.com/) [S·NH3](https://chuguoyuzheng259.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://racheal377.lofter.com/) [彼是诶](https://racheal377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) [鱼酱的突刺光波](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yilingx.lofter.com/) [Yilingx](https://yilingx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://m13261191017.lofter.com/) [polyA](https://m13261191017.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wanqimiao.lofter.com/) [晚七](https://wanqimiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tingqurenshengjingyan.lofter.com/) [理综是一门玄学](https://tingqurenshengjingyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yonghu1241861864.lofter.com/) [罔想](https://yonghu1241861864.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://tianxiadiyisong.lofter.com/) [五只番茄](https://tianxiadiyisong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yunmengliuli.lofter.com/) [露露缇雅](https://yunmengliuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) [迦勒底最大嫖客-L酱](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) [迦勒底最大嫖客-L酱](https://15600667559.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) [橘川](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) [闲杂人琐事_](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) [闲杂人琐事_](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://mianami.lofter.com/) [海拉尔小当家](https://mianami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://29322.lofter.com/) [数据已删除](https://29322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) [温如](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://luouli.lofter.com/) [卢欧黎](https://luouli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://wochaoshuaix.lofter.com/) [勒格安斯](https://wochaoshuaix.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://wochaoshuaix.lofter.com/) [勒格安斯](https://wochaoshuaix.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://chirsvinyard.lofter.com/) [粒子炖蘑菇](https://chirsvinyard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) [啊，是魔法](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) [啊，是魔法](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://wangwangwang268.lofter.com/) [EP](https://wangwangwang268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xialuotedechazi.lofter.com/) [莱文___](https://xialuotedechazi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lan33.lofter.com/) [JIA_绝对公正](https://lan33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yunyunshiyunyun.lofter.com/) [芸芸是昀昀](https://yunyunshiyunyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lecia1204.lofter.com/) [鎖狀輓歌](https://lecia1204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) [鳥居久張](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) [您的菜上齐了](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://wubochaoye.lofter.com/) [早乙女花庭](https://wubochaoye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
